Battlecast/Resistance
Lore "Hey... Murderbot timeline... Been a while. How are the murderbots?"| }} The glorious revolution is here! Assembling an army of machines with living brains, Viktor marches against the combined forces of his enemies—with only a scrappy human-led resistance keeping him from total world domination. * Accessing: Battlecast. ; * Leader - * Sniper - History Resistance Illaoi Trivia General= * Within the lore, Viktor is rivalled by Resistance and this relationship is apparent within the Evolution skin series.Recon Team sending an emergency broadcast as "The Resistance" - Cho'Gath's blueprint ** With the rework of lore, it was confirmed that Viktor's "acolytes" were in fact "augmented" denizens of Zaun who willingly joined Viktor's cause (as opposed to random minions, or forced individuals). ** and are members of resistance. * It has been confirmed by Riot employees that both Battlecast and Mecha are two distinct universes separate from the universe of PROJECT and Program.Futuristing skin universes clarity ** However, while not being directly part of any other skin universe but its own, Pulsefire champions are able to traverse space-and-time, making them effectively able to be in all skin universes, including the main League of Legends universe.Pulsefire and skin universes * is a resistance sniper who has gunned down hundreds of Battlecast. * is the resistance leader, having undergone a failed conversion that left her with the ability to control machines. A brief cheat sheet to all alternate universes * Both Battlecast and Eternum might be part of the same universe, as hinted at in the Olaf vs Everything: Series 2 comic. |-| Skins= Caitlyn ResistanceSkin.jpg|Resistance Caitlyn Illaoi ResistanceSkin.jpg|Resistance Illaoi Media Videos= ;Related Videos Resistance Illaoi| |-|Gallery= Poro Ward Concept 01.jpg|Poro Ward Concept (by Riot Artist Jeremy Page) Illaoi Resistance Concept 01.png|Resistance Illaoi Concept 1 Illaoi Resistance Concept 02.jpg|Resistance Illaoi Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Thomas 'Hylia' Randby) Illaoi Resistance Concept 03.jpg|Resistance Illaoi Concept 3 Illaoi Resistance Concept 04.png|Resistance Illaoi Concept 4 Illaoi Resistance Concept 05.png|Resistance Illaoi Concept 5 Illaoi Resistance Concept 06.jpg|Resistance Illaoi Concept 6 Illaoi Resistance Concept 07.jpg|Resistance Illaoi Concept 7 Illaoi Resistance Concept 08.png|Resistance Illaoi Concept 8 Illaoi Resistance Concept 09.jpg|Resistance Illaoi Concept 9 Illaoi Resistance Concept 10.jpg|Resistance Illaoi Concept 10 Illaoi Resistance Concept 11.png|Resistance Illaoi Concept 11 Illaoi Resistance Concept 12.png|Resistance Illaoi Concept 12 Illaoi Resistance Concept 13.png|Resistance Illaoi Concept 13 Illaoi Resistance Concept 14.jpg|Resistance Illaoi Concept 14 Illaoi Resistance Model 01.gif|Resistance Illaoi Model 1 (by Riot Artist Yekaterina Bourykina) Illaoi Resistance Model 02.gif|Resistance Illaoi Model 2 (by Riot Artist Yekaterina Bourykina) Illaoi Resistance Model 03.jpg|Resistance Illaoi Model 3 (by Riot Artist Yekaterina Bourykina) Illaoi Resistance Model 04.jpg|Resistance Illaoi Model 4 (by Riot Artist Yekaterina Bourykina) Illaoi Resistance Model 05.gif|Resistance Illaoi Model 5 (by Riot Artist Yekaterina Bourykina) Illaoi Resistance Model 06.jpg|Resistance Illaoi Model 6 (by Riot Artist Yekaterina Bourykina) Illaoi Resistance Splash Concept 01.jpg|Resistance Illaoi Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Bo Chen) Illaoi Resistance Splash Concept 02.gif|Resistance Illaoi Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Bo Chen) |-|Summoner Icons= Battlecast Poro profileicon.png|Battlecast Poro Resist profileicon.png|Resist |-|Ward Skins= Battlecast Ward.png|Battlecast Battlecast Poro Ward.png|Battlecast Poro de:Stahlkrieger (Skinreihe)/Widerstand Category:Illaoi Category:Caitlyn Category:Battlecast Category:Alternate Universe